


It works - every single time

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Canon and also post the ToQger and Kyoryuger teamup. It ignores the het-relationships in canon, which basically means it ignores the "100 years after" movie altogether.</p>
<p>When all the fighting is over Ian and Souji enjoy a day out together and a night in Ian's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It works - every single time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ["Fanfic Shiritori"](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/), starting words: "Jaebum dashes up and chases Bambam and Yugyeom around the dorm in turns."
> 
> Mousapelli said she wanted porn, so I tried to humor her request. I am terrible at writing porn though, so please bear with me. Suggestions and criticism are welcome!

“Turns out that our Souji isn’t so incapable of love after all, huh?” Nobuharu noted.

Amy tilted her head over. “Why do you say that, Nossan?”

“You didn’t notice that he seems to have acquired a rather special piece of jewelry?” The oldest member of the team pointed at his neck. “He’s wearing a ring. On a necklace.”

“Wow!” Amy seemed delighted. “I wonder who it’s from and what it means? So romantic!”

“It’s nice to see him move on now that the fighting is over. I hope he’ll be happy.”

Behind the two Daigo and Utsusemimaru exchanged knowing looks.

 

At this family dojo Souji went through his practice routine. Even with the defeat of the Deboss Legion and basically all the fighting over, he couldn’t just neglect his swordfighting. He had a dojo to inherit after all. And well, he had genuinely come to like it. His mind was focused and he executed the kata one after another. Once he was finished, he let out a soft sigh. “Do you have to watch me like that, Ian? Don’t you have a date today or anything with one of your girlfriends?”

“Saying things like that, I can’t tell if you want to get rid of me or if you’re jealous,” Ian chuckled softly and tossed a towel over Souji’s head. “I’m going with the latter because it’s cute.”

“Don’t call me cute.” Souji muttered. “A guy isn’t supposed to be cute.”

“Ah, don’t be so stiff.” Ian patted the younger male on the back. “I am sure that there is a manly way of being cute. I thought Japan was a lot more into this than other countries?” He grinned and then lifted the towel up slightly. “I’ll call you whatever I want, Boy.”

Rolling his eyes, Souji couldn’t help but smile a little though. “And you’re not doing it out of malice but out of love. I know.”

“Exactly.”

Moving closer, Souji’s lips were about to touch Ian’s when the sound of someone clearing his throat made them jump apart quickly.

“King-dono, I did tell you to knock first…” Utsusemimaru reprimanded their leader.

“Ah, my bad.” Daigo grinned. “Sorry to interrupt but I guess this confirms our suspicions.”

“King, Ucchi.” Souji looked at his friends. “This- We-”

Lifting his hands, Daigo kicked off his shoes and stepped into the dojo. “No worries you two. We’re not here to tell you to break up or anything. Quite the contrary.”

Ian crossed his arms. “If you’re here for relationship advice, I refuse. Ucchi’s tried before and I think the two of just can’t agree when it comes to this kind of thing..” He shot the samurai a rather dirty look and Utsusemimaru looked away. Then he looked at Daigo. “And what do you mean suspicions? How did you find out?”

“Souji’s wearing one of your rings, isn’t he, Ian?” Daigo grinned. “I don’t think the others have figured it out because you wear a few and it would be easy to dismiss it as them imagining things but I thought that ring looked familiar.”

“Oh my. I forgot that despite being an idiot you can be pretty sharp sometimes.” Ian sighed.

Looking at their leader and the samurai Souji asked, “You’re really okay with it? I mean, Ian and me being…” He seemed a little anxious still.

Patting Souji on the back Ian commented, “They don’t really have the right to tell us off or anything. Considering they’re doing the same thing.”

Souji blinked. “Eh?”

“When did you find out, Ian-dono?” Utsusemimaru looked at his friend and teammate.

Ian shrugged. “You might be stealthy and secretive, Ucchi but I’m afraid that the one you have the hots for is a bit of an idiot and isn’t bothering to hide things at all.” Then he smirked. “I also didn’t think of you as a biter but that hickey was impressive.”

Daigo laughed while Utsusemimaru looked away, flustered. “I expected nothing less of you.”

“So, what’s the real reason you showed up here, huh? Ian asked.

“Just thought we’d stop by to say hello. We were on our way downtown. I was going to show Ucchi a few things he doesn’t know. Considering that all the fighting is over now, he’s gotta get more used to the time we’re living in, right?” Daigo mock-saluted with two fingers. “Have fun you two! Come on, Ucchi, let’s be on our way. I’ll show you what CDs and DVDs are.”

“You’re so old fashioned. Why don’t you just show him the internet?” Ian suggested but the other two were already out of earshot.

Ian and Souji looked after the pair and then glanced at each other, shrugging.

“I’ll get changed.” Souji sheathed his wooden practice-sword again. “I’ll be right back.”

Nodding, Ian went to wait by the door.

When Souji re-emerged a few minutes later, a fine eyebrow rose up slightly. Instead of his usual school uniform Souji was wearing a pair of black jeans and a fitting, long-sleeved white shirt. A thin dark-green scarf added a touch of colour. The silver necklace with the ring was peeking out from below the shirt and scarf when Souji moved.

“This looks good on you, Boy. I like it. Your mother’s doing?” Ian smiled.

Looking a little embarrassed, Souji nodded. “Yeah. I thought I’d do this for the weekend and because you said you were taking me out. Can’t look like a high school kid when I go with you.”

“You are one, though.” Ian smiled, amused and yet touched at the same time. “It’s really nice, though. A little different to see you in normal clothes for a change.”

“Don’t get used to it. At least not yet.” Souji muttered and put on his sneakers.

“I know. Well then, shall we go?” Ian opened the door.

They spent the rest of the day in the city. Ian took Souji to one of the museums that had exhibitions from ancient cultures and civilizations other than the Japanese. He threw in a few stories and background knowledge here and there. About how he’d joined excavations in Europe and the Americas and explored ruins in South East Asia.

Souji listened to Ian talk about the things he was interested in. It was a side of Ian that the other didn’t show very often so Souji enjoyed every moment he got to see it.

Afterwards they went shopping and had an early dinner before going back to Ian’s apartment.

“Are you okay with the time?” Ian asked.

“I’m staying over.” Souji announced. “I thought I told you?” He hadn’t and he knew that. It had been his little surprise for Ian for the day. “There’s no school tomorrow and I told my dad I’d stay at a friend’s place for the night. He was okay with it.”

Eyes narrowing slightly, Ian chuckled. “Boy.” He closed the door behind them. “You need to tell me such things a little sooner. How am I supposed to prepare properly?”

Once they were away from prying eyes, Souji wrapped his arms around Ian. “Maybe I don’t want you to always be prepared. I like it when you don’t get time to think and have to come up with things on the spot.” He knew Ian always put a lot of thought into things and tried to be nothing but considerate. And that was precisely why Souji had wanted to jump the other with this. Ian’s plans usually revolved around Souji. But Souji wanted things to revolve around both of them. He knew Ian tended to forget about himself sometimes, too busy thinking about others.

“Who’s putting these things into your head, huh? I might need to have a word with them.” Ian placed his hands on Souji’s hips.

“You’ll have to talk to a mirror then.” Souji murmured and leaned up for a kiss.

When they broke away again, Ian chuckled, “I see. I guess I’ll have to tell myself that I’m doing a good job then.” He brushed Souji’s bangs out of the other male’s face and kissed him again, sucking on Souji’s lower lip as the kiss grew a little more passionate.

“Bed.” He breathed softly and maneuvered them through the room. Souji seemed unwilling to let go of him so there was a bit of playful nudging and pushing involved - from both of them. In the end Ian found himself with a lapful of Souji on his mattress. He wasn’t going to complain about it, no. He had actually come to like it when the younger male took charge.

Wandering down Ian’s jaw and neck with his lips, Souji’s eyes caught something shiny on Ian’s ear. Ah yes, he’d noticed that earlier. He wasn’t the only one around sporting a new piece of jewelry. Pulling on the earring gently with his teeth, he whispered, “You changed it?”

Groaning softly Ian let his hands slip under Souji’s shirt. “Yeah. It healed enough already.”

“I like it.” Souji smiled and gave the earring another teasing lick. He remembered the thrill of holding the piercer in his hand and pushing. It was something that was almost even more intimate than what they were about to do right now. Souji had had to muster a lot of his bravery to do it. It took a lot more to deliberately cause the one you loved pain, however brief it had been, than to be gentle.

He left the earring alone again and went back down Ian’s neck. When he went further down, he found Ian’s hoodie already slipping from the other’s shoulders, zipper undone when he hadn’t been paying attention. Souji blinked when he found his own scarf missing as well and then, for a brief moment, his world went white when Ian pulled his shirt off.

“When did you-”

“I’m a sniper, remember? Surprise attacks are my kind of thing.” Ian smirked smugly.

Of course Ian was going to have Souji work for this. He hadn’t expected anything less of the other really. Souji gladly took up the challenge. Rocking his hips against Ian’s he got the satisfaction of drawing another moan from the older male.

“I want us to stay like this tonight.” Souji wrapped his arms around Ian for more leverage and then he rocked down once more, a little bit more purposeful this time.

Ian groaned into Souji’s shoulder and looked up. “You sure?” Then one of his eyebrows quirked up. “You seem to know what you’re doing, Boy.” 

“Compared to certain golden samurai, I know how to use the internet to look up things.” Souji said as a matter of factly and pushed Ian’s hoodie all the way down before he relieved the other of his shirt as well. “So I did some research.”

Ian knew that Souji was quite studious and serious but this was taking on a new dimension. It amused him. “When did you become such a little pervert?”

“Since I started going out with you.” Souji deadpanned.

“Oh my.” Ian had to laugh softly.

Something fell out of one of the pockets on Ian’s hoodie when Souji pushed it off the mattress. When Ian looked at it he snorted softly. “So that’s why King and Ucchi stopped by, huh? He really has bad taste. Cherry flavour. Seriously. That idiot.”

Souji reached for the lube and turned it around. A post-it had been stuck to it reading ‘Brave In :D’ in Daigo’s scrawly handwriting.

“I’m going to punch him next time I see him.” Ian rolled his eyes.

“You know, I think he’d like that actually.” Souji muttered. “So don’t waste your energy.”

“Too much information.” Ian sighed. “Let me think of something else.” He busied himself with getting rid of Souji’s jeans then. That was much better.

Wiggling, Souji kicked his jeans and underwear off before returning the favour. He shivered when Ian ran his hands up and down his sides while he was still struggling with the zipper. “Ian.”

The other didn’t say anything and just continued with the featherlight touches. They drove Souji crazy but years of practicing swordfighting and learning to focus his mind came in handy right now, so he still managed to get rid of the last article of clothing between them successfully.

Ian was looking up at him as if silently asking him ‘what’s next, Boy?’ and Souji had to pause for a moment to get himself sorted out. The other of course decides to mess with his plans and Souji finds himself being pulled down and into a waiting pair of lips. His tongue pushes back against Ian’s as he tries to regain the upper hand. Ian catches his lower lip between his and Souji whimpers softly when Ian’s hands come to rest on his hips and pull him down.

Their erections brushed against each other and the jolt of electricity the contact sent down Souji’s spine is so strong he swears he can almost hear it crackling in the air.

Grabbing the lube, he handed it to Ian. “Let’s humor him this once.”

“I guess we can do that.” Ian chuckled and unscrewed it.

Souji adjusted his position a bit so Ian could reach comfortably. This meant that Souji’s body was pressed against Ian’s and his cock was brushing against the older male’s abdomen. He tried to minimize that contact but his body just wouldn’t stay still. Especially not when Ian worked the first finger into him.

His fingers grabbed hold of Ian’s hair. The grip tightened slightly when he felt the other’s lips on his skin. “Fuck, Ian, not where people can see!” Souji hissed when Ian’s teeth came down on a spot below his collarbone.

“It’s well below where your shirt goes.” Ian licked the spot. “You’ll just have to adjust your kendo outfit a little bit. Although really, where do you think people are looking?”

A second finger joined the first inside of him and Souji gave up on arguing with the other. He effectively kept Ian from saying anything else as well by fusing their lips together once more. Their positions didn’t leave him with many other options to distract himself. Not that he didn’t enjoy kissing the other, hell no.

When Ian deemed him ready, he felt the other slap him on the ass. Souji tried to glare at the other but he feared that the effect was completely blown by the blush on his cheeks.

He moved a little again and was about to reach for the lube on the nightstand when Ian stopped him. “All done already. You can continue.” Ian whispered sultrily and Souji shivered. Oh how much he loved and hated Ian’s bedroom voice at the same time. The way the other’s voice became breathier and lower than usual.

Biting down on Ian’s lower lip gently, Souji growled, “Stop doing that.”

Grinning, Ian replied, “Well, you’re free to do all the work now?”

Souji huffed but then leaned his forehead against Ian’s. He lowered his hips down until he could feel Ian press against him. Using one hand he guided the other’s cock until the tip slid into him. The action drew out moans from both of them, Ian’s a little softer than Souji’s own.

Placing his hands on Ian’s shoulders again, Souji rocked his hips down slowly, taking ian in little by little. He was amazed at how different things felt just by changing positions. Judging by the way Ian’s brows furrowed with pleasure it wasn’t just him apparently. Good.

Pushing himself up again, Souji let Ian’s cock slide almost all the way out before he pushed down again drawing a low growl from the other. “Boy.”

Smirking, Souji repeated the action, rocking his hips down with a little bit more purpose this time before bringing them up again. “You’re naive if you thought that was all I had in store.”

Ian’s grip on Souji’s hips tightened a little.

When he was fully impaled on Ian’s cock, Souji paused again and let out a shuddering breath but this wasn’t the time to take a break. Reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around his own straining erection and gave it a few strokes. It made his body twitch a little bit and he felt himself contracting around Ian’s cock.

Using his free hand, he pushed Ian down onto the mattress, changing the angle a little bit. Once he made sure that the other was comfortable, he placed his palm on Ian’s chest. Souji lifted his hips and rocked them back down again and again. The rhythm was slow at first, while Souji tried to coordinate his body to do like he wanted it to but once he had figured it out he increased the speed. The bounce of the mattress helped a bit as well.

Apart from the pleasure he derived from their physical contact, Souji definitely thought that the best thing about this was that he was able to look at Ian the whole time.

The raw emotions on Ian’s face were something the other didn’t show very often. Even now, Ian was turning his head away slightly but Souji could still see him. See the thin sheen of sweat on his skin, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed and the way Ian’s eyes had turned dark with want. Thinking about the fact that he was the one to have put that expression on Ian’s face spurned Souji on. HIs hips came down onto Ian’s hard and suddenly he saw white.

Gasping, he let go of his own cock and steadied himself with both hands on Ian’s chest for a moment. A shiver ran down his spine. A rather delightful one.

The next thing he knew was how Ian’s fingers wrapped themselves around him to replace his own hand. Souji wanted to protest but decided against it. Instead he continued where he’d left off. The satisfied sounds Ian made told him he was doing things right, that he was still doing something that was pleasurable for both of them.

Souji felt the familiar heat build up inside of him. Along with it, the familiar threads of a melody other than his own started to float through his mind. It grew louder and louder with every passing moment until it blended with Souji’s own and became one. 

“Ian, I’m-”

Ian placed a finger on his lips to silence him. “Don’t hold back. Just let yourself go. _Souji_.”

That was all it took to push Souji over the edge. It should be mortifying that Ian was able to make him come by only saying his name. Souji knew that it was probably one of the reason why Ian didn’t say it so often. The effect it had on Souji was undeniable. Ian kept it for special moments only and fuck, it was working. Every single time.


End file.
